When the Thunder Rolls
by Queen of Blank
Summary: It's a stormy day in New Jersey and House doesn't want to work in the clinic. But things suddenly become weird when House's office is freezing, things are strewn on the floor in the office, and someone goes missing. Chapter 3 up! COMPLETE! Humor again!
1. Chapter 1

Title: When the Thunder Rolls by The Queen of Blank 

**Summary: It's a stormy day in Princeton and House doesn't want to do clinic duty. But things get weird when House's office is freezing, things are strewn on the floor, and someone goes missing.**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, I would not be sitting in my house watching Dancing with the Stars right now. I mean, I could be in the Bahamas or something:)**

**A/N So I promised another story, and I know it took forever (hey, I was suffering from the worst writer's block ever!), but here is my new story! Please review when you're done reading!**

--

As he looked out the window of his apartment, Dr. House noticed the grey sky and the approaching greyer clouds in the distance.

"With this bad weather coming," he said out loud while he slowly rolled himself out of bed, "there is no way I'm working in the clinic."

He threw on some clothes that he found on the edge of his bed, grabbed his cell phone, pager, cane and an umbrella, and was about to walk out the door when he realized that he had no way to get to work.

"There is no way I'm riding a motorcycle in this weather," he thought.

Quickly flipping open his cell phone, House pushed the #2 button and was quickly connected to Wilson, who answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jimmy!" House said into the phone. "In case you haven't noticed, it's raining outside." He pulled the blinds down and peered out at the dark and damp streets and watched the rain pour down from the sky.

"Um, yes," Dr. Wilson replied. "Nice observation there, House."

House rolled his eyes. "I need a ride, unless you want me to kill myself on my motorcycle."

"Maybe I want you to kill yourself," Wilson said smartly.

House gasped. "No way! Why do want me to die? I'm the only person keeping you from getting yourself another wife!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm halfway there; meet me outside in about 5-6 minutes."

The line went dead.

"Well, 5-6 minutes makes for a good nap," House though and he lay down on his sofa and quickly dozed off.

He was awoken 16 minutes later by the sound of pounding on his door, followed by a desperate, stern calling of "House!"

House got up off the couch, threw on his motorcycle jacket and grabbed his things. He opened the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw his best friend standing in front of the door dripping water from his lab coat on House's carpet.

"Hi Jimmy!" House said and proceeded to walk out the door, lock it, and settle himself into the passenger's seat of Wilson's car.

Wilson sat down in the driver's seat and turned to face House with an unbelievable look on his face.

"What –" he was speechless. "I told you to meet me out here, House!" he exclaimed, and then sighed when House gave him a pouty face, his lower lip sticking out.

"Why do you do this to me? I chose to help you out and you returned the favor by falling asleep? You are unbelievable." With that said, he looked ahead at the road, shifted his car into drive, and slowly drove through the rain to work.

When the silence became unbearable for House, he reached over and turned on the radio, where the DJ was talking about the nasty weather.

"A flash flood watch is in effect for the area until 5:00 pm today. A severe thunderstorm warning has also been issued until 1:00 in the afternoon. We will take you live to the weather center now with Jill Jackson."

House reached over and turned off the radio.

"Nice weather we're having, eh?" he asked.

Wilson raised his eyebrows and looked over at House. "Sure," he said and smiled, and then looked back to the road.

--

As soon as they got to the hospital, House quickly sneaked in through the clinic and hurried into the elevator.

When the door opened a minute or two later, he rushed in and closed the door, not holding for the intern yelling for him to "hold the elevator!"

He walked up into his office and peered out the window, looking up at the sky where the grey clouds were still rolling in. He kept looking out the window, even when he heard his door open and someone walked in.

"House," the voice said, taking him away from his thoughts. "You're supposed to be down in the clinic."

House turned around and saw Dr. Cuddy standing in the middle of his office wearing a red sweater and a nice pair of black slacks.

"My, aren't we dressed quite conservatively; what's the occasion?" House quipped.

"Ugh!" Cuddy gasped. "We're not exactly getting the most perfect weather outside today, Dr. House."

House rolled his eyes. "As I said this morning, Cuddy, there is no way I'm working in the clinic. Not in weather like this. Besides, the only people down there are the retarded parents wondering why their kid got sick all of sudden after they played in the rain."

"I really doubt that people are that stupid, House. Now go down there."

House slowly half-limped, half-trudged out of the office and made his way over to the elevator. As soon as it pinged and the doors opened, House thrust his cane in the door, turned around and stuck his tongue out at Cuddy. After she acknowledged this, she started running towards the elevator, but he was quick to get in the elevator and close the doors just as she got there.

--

Down in the clinic, there was an unusual amount of women snuggled up next to a child who were wiping their noses with tissues.

"Here goes nothing," House said out loud s he walked over to the desk, grabbed a file, and walked over to the group of people.

"Jolie, Angelina?" he called out loud.

A man stood up and began jumping up and down. "Angelina Jolie!? Where! Where is she?!" He began running around in circles, screaming, "I LOVE ANGELINA JOLIE!" over and over again. Finally, he ran outside into the rain, into his car, and drove away from the hospital.

"Right," House said and looked at Nurse Brenda. "If that guy comes back, have him taken straight to the Psych Ward." Brenda nodded in return.

When no one else stood up, he said, "No one? Well, I'll just take my PSP and go into this exam room while I wait for her."

"Dr. House," Cuddy exclaimed. "What does that file really say?"

"Damn," he cursed silently. "Pitt, Brad?"

"House!!"

"Kim Jones," he said, finally giving up on the fight. "You know, Dr. Cuddy, the other two names were way less simple."

Cuddy shook her head. "Exam room 1 is open, Dr. House."

House sighed and walked into the exam room, closing the door behind him.

"So!" he said while he limped over to the stool and pulled on a pair of gloves. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She's running a fever of about 101.6º, and she's sneezing and coughing all the time," Kim's mom explained.

House picked up the thermometer. "Open," he said to the little girl, and put it under Kim's tongue when she complied.

"What did she do last night or this morning before you noticed that she was sick?" he asked while he pulled the thermometer out.

"Well, she _was_ running in the rain last night," her mom replied.

House mentally sighed and thought, _'Cuddy owes me for this.'_

"She has a fever of 101º," he stated. "Get her home, give her some of this, and don't let kids play in the rain." He tore the paper off of his prescription pad and walked out of the exam room.

On the way out to the nurse's desk, House stopped Cuddy while she was headed to her own office.

"You owe me big time for this," he said. "One more kid that was running in the rain and I am so out of here."

Over the next hour-and-a-half, House dealt with another 4 cases of parents who let their kids run out in the rain out of the 8 total patients he had treated.

2 had been complaining of back pain, and there was one who thought that he had an STD.

"People are so stupid," House said to himself as he made his way back to his office.

He opened the door and walked in like he had done many times before. But this time, things felt a tad bit off. Once he walked into the office, he felt a sudden burst of cold air slap him in the face.

House shivered and walked over to the thermostat so he could turn the temperature up.

'_How strange,'_ he thought when he noticed that the temperature was at 81º.

He walked over to the office where his ducklings were standing around, obviously feeling the same bone-chilling temperature.

"House," Dr. Foreman said agitated while he hugged himself trying to warm up. "Did you turn the temperature down? It's freezing in here."

Chase and Cameron nodded in agreement, while House shook his head.

"The current temperature in the office is set a bone-chilling temperature of 81º. This is not my mastermind work; I don't think I could figure out how to do this."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Chase blurted out, "Maybe the office is haunted or something…"

Cameron and Foreman both laughed mockingly at the thought. No one had noticed that House had disappeared from the room.

"You think," Foreman said in between laughs, "that a ghost is in this office?" He laughed even harder.

Foreman and Cameron continued laughing while Chase sat down in his chair and watched them as they gasped for air through their laughs.

"Wooooooo…" They suddenly heard from the other side of the room, and the laughing stopped instantly.

"W-what was that?" Chase asked nervously while pushing a piece of hair behind his ears.

The ducklings all huddled close to one another, afraid that what Chase had said was right. When a flash suddenly came from the other corner of the room, they all jumped out of their shoes and quickly ran against a wall.

They heard an evil laugh coming from the area where the flash had come from.

"Who are you?" Chase yelled.

"You idiots, it's me!" the voice said and walked out from his secluded part of the office.

They all waited anxiously, and then yelled out in surprise when House popped out from the dark area.

"I didn't even notice you were gone!" Cameron exclaimed, holding her hand on her chest. "I was about to have a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," House said smiling. "But this picture," he said pointing at his cell phone, "is definitely going to go on the Internet!"

Everyone sighed. "It's still cold in here," Foreman whined. "Why is it cold in here?"

House just shook his head and shrugged. "I'll go tell Cuddy to call maintenance," he said, and walked out of the office.

"So… should we do a séance or something?" Chase asked, and Foreman responded by whapping him in the back of the head.

"This office is not haunted," he said rolling his eyes. "I'm going down for lunch now."

"We'll come with," Cameron said. They all walked down to the cafeteria; Chase rubbed his head all the way down.

--

When House returned to the office, he found 3 things.

His ducklings were gone.

2.It was still freezing in his office.

3.Everything from his desk was strewn on the floor.

"That's strange," House said as the ducklings filed in behind him.

"What happened in here?" Cameron asked, shocked at the mess that she had just walked in on. She walked over by where House was standing. "Was this another part of your 'scare-us-to-death' plan, House? Because it's not funny!"

House shook his head. "It was like this when I came in here," he explained. "If this were my handiwork, I wouldn't have broken my red coffee cup."

Foreman raised his shoulders and shuddered as a sudden chill crept up his spine. "It's still cold in here," he complained, trying to rub the goose bumps off of his arms.

"Cuddy's sending someone from maintenance down as soon as she can," House replied in response to Foreman's whining. "Until then, we should take refuge in a clean office, warmer office."

The ducklings all nodded in agreement, and followed House all the way down to Wilson's office.

"Hey Jimmy," House said happily when he walked in. "We decided to throw a party in your office, without you knowing about it."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "And why can't you have this party in your office?" he asked.

"It's hau-" Chase started, but was cut off mid-word when Foreman whacked him in the head again. "Will you stop doing that Foreman? It still hurts from last time!"

"Boo hoo, Chase," Foreman replied. "The office is NOT haunted. There is no such things as ghosts!"

Just as Foreman finished his sentence, the lights in Wilson's office went out. Lightning flashed outside. When the lights turned on, one person was missing from the room.

"Cameron?" Chase called.

--

The end of chapter 1! So if you like it, review and tell me if I should continue because at this point, I'm not sure what you guys want (unless you review!). So review and I'll start writing the second chapter!

**The Queen of Blank**


	2. Chapter 2

You know what's weird? This story was intended to be humorous, but I think it's become the exact opposite. Hopefully, after this chapter (and the next due to the end of this one), I can get back to the humor. But I seem to doubt that right now. I don't know what's coming next, so just hold on!

--

They looked all over the floor of the hospital that they had been on for Cameron, but were disappointed when they couldn't find her.

"Search the entire hospital," Cuddy said when she found out. "I'll call security and have them help."

The thunder rumbled outside and lightning continued to flash.

"I really doubt that she went outside; we've already had 3 patients come in after being struck by lightning," Cuddy explained. "One died of a cardiac arrest, and one's on the verge of death."

Chase wasn't listening to Cuddy ramble about where Cameron wasn't. He was hurting deep down while he thought of the possible places she could be. Quickly stepping out of the office midway through Cuddy's speech, he walked over to the elevator, determined to find the woman he truly adored.

Once he stepped in the elevator, he felt the familiar cold air that had been felt in House's office. Chase shivered and pulled his lab coat over his hands as he reached over to push the 4 button. But when he saw that it, along with the 8, 6, 3, and 2, were already lit, he quickly pulled back and gasped as the doors closed.

_What the hell is going on here?_ He asked himself silently. _First the cold, then the clutter, and now this?_

Chase knew that there was something going on, something that had to be supernatural. He shivered again as the doors opened on the 3rd floor, and he quickly reached over and pushed the door-close button.

When the elevator doors finally opened on the 4th floor, he walked out very quickly and kept his brisk pace as he ran towards the office.

He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers as he pushed the door open. He slowly opened his eyes, silently praying for his favorite woman to be in the room, but was very disappointed to see only the same clutter from earlier before.

He cursed as he wiped a tear running down his cheek. He heard the door open behind him and quickly turned around hopeful, but was let down again when he saw Dr. Cuddy.

"She's not here?" she asked.

Chase shook his head solemnly. "No she's not," he said matter-of-factly. "This is crazy!" he said exclaimed, beginning to get hysterical. "The office if freezing and a mess and Cameron is missing. Then the elevator was cold –"

Cuddy gave him a weird look. "There's nothing wrong with the elevator," she said.

Chase looked at her strangely. "What? It was cold, and a majority of the buttons were pushed."

"Chase, relax!" Cuddy said grabbing onto his shoulder. "The buttons could've just been pushed by a little kid playing around." She paused. "You've been through a lot today. Go rest in my office and we'll keep looking for Cameron."

Chase nodded tiredly and sighed. "Alright," he said softly. "I guess you're right. Call me if something happens."

"I will," Cuddy assured him and followed him out of House's office and back into the elevator, where things were normal just as they always were.

Chase leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, dozing off for just a second until the elevator doors opened and he stepped out and made his way towards Cuddy's office. "Thanks," he said and waved as they walked separate ways.

--

"Cameron!" Foreman yelled loudly, and then waited for a response. "Ugh. I hate the morgue," he said to himself as he walked around. "Come on, Cameron!" When there was no response, he turned on his heels and began walking quickly towards the door.

As soon as he reached the door, he felt the familiar chill from the office. Foreman quickly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. He stepped out and muttered to himself again, "I hate the morgue."

He walked out into the elevator and noticed that all of the buttons had been pushed and that it, like everywhere else he had been, was cold.

"This is nuts," Foreman said as the doors closed and began making their way up. Foreman waited impatiently while the elevator stopped on the first floor, the 2nd floor, and the third floor, and he was just getting ready to get off when the door opened, but stopped short when he felt the elevator stop suddenly and heard an alarm go off.

Instinctively, the first thing Foreman did was reach for his cell phone and open it. He scrolled through his address book until he found Dr. Cuddy's cell phone number. After pushing the call button, he impatiently waited as the phone rang.

3 rings later, Dr. Cuddy picked up. "Hello, this is Lisa Cuddy."

"Cuddy – it's Foreman. The elevator's stuck, um, somewhere between the third and fourth floor."

Cuddy sighed. "I have had enough of this weirdness for today," she said unhappily. "I'll call maintenance right now. Just be patient. Is anyone with you?"

"No," Foreman replied. "I'm along. It's just cold and all of the buttons were pushed."

Cuddy was silent for a couple of seconds. "Chase said that he had experienced the same problems, except that his elevator didn't get stuck. Maybe he is okay…"

"What, did you send him up to the psych ward?"

Cuddy laughed. "No, I just made him go lie down in my office and relax for a while. He's really taking this hard. He's been through a lot today. I'm going to call maintenance and get them down there now. I'll get you out of there as soon as possible.

"Thanks," Foreman replied and closed his cell phone.

--

After looking around the first two floors, House made his way up to the third floor, feeling the pain in his leg as he walked towards the elevator.

"Dr. House!" a familiar voice yelled from the corner of the room and House sighed.

"Dr. Cuddy, I already suffered through my clinic hours for the day," he whined.

"Duh," Cuddy replied. "I just came up to tell you that the elevator is broken. Foreman got stuck in it a few minutes ago."

House snickered at the thought of seeing Foreman stuck in an elevator.

"So I'm stuck here then?" he asked.

"Unless you're going to go up or down the stairs, then yes."

House cursed at this. After rolling his eyes, he walked away, and then laughed again as he pictured Foreman stuck in the elevator.

--

_Ring!_ Foreman answered the cell phone and talked to Cuddy.

"Foreman, they're working on the elevator. The problem is that they don't know how it stopped, and they figured out that you're too high to jam the door open and pull you out. The only thing they can do is get it working again," she explained.

Foreman sighed. "Any idea how long I'll be here for?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"The maintenance guy said he has no idea. I'm sorry."

Foreman curses. "Have you found Cameron yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, but we're still looking," she replied, hopeful. "Just hang tight. I'll be standing over these guys' shoulders and get this situation fixed as soon as possible. House is stuck on the second floor right now because of the elevator situation."

"All right, well get them moving. I –"

Foreman was cut off by a strange noise, one that sounded and felt like the elevator dropping slightly. It was only an inch or two, but was scary as hell.

"Foreman! Are you okay?" Cuddy half-yelled into the phone.

"Uh, yeah," Foreman replied, partially shaken up. "What just happened?"

"Maintenance is asking the same question. They said it dropped. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. "I think that it only dropped an inch or two." Foreman was beginning to get nervous, but he held his composure. "Tell them to hurry up."

"I'm telling them," Cuddy replied. "I have to go yell at them now. Call me if something happens."

They both closed their cell phones and Foreman leaned back against the wall. After a while, he took off his lab coat and sat down, back to the wall.

Suddenly, there was another jerk and a screeching noise and Foreman's body was thrown flat to the floor.

He cursed loudly as he felt the elevator falling, and not at a normal slow pace. He felt the speed quicken and finally, he took the brunt of the crash.

Just as he felt consciousness fade away, it occurred to Foreman that something was wrong with this day, and that maybe, just maybe –

Chase was right.

--

Review please!!!

Queen of Blank


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys are going to kill me… It's been a month and now this is the final chapter. (Yeah, you read right, this is the final chapter) But during this past month, I accomplished something! I wrote a 20,000-word movie script in a month, of my own creation. I am now a winner. :) And also, during the month, after finishing my script, of course, I finished this story! Okay, on to Chapter 3: The Final Chapter. :) **Warning: Stupid Ending Ahead.** Please, believe me. I'm not joking. It's so stupid, and I would prefer not getting reviews because of it. I mean, unless you have a better idea, don't bring up how stupid it was. :) Thanks!

Oh, and for formality so I don't get sued: I do not own the characters of House, MD. They belong to Fox and Co., respectively.

* * *

Chase had had enough of this "lying down" break. Once Cuddy left the office, Chase was immediately up and pacing.

"There's something going on that just makes no sense," he said aloud to himself. "But what is it?"

After pacing for a few more minutes, he finally decided that he needed to take action. Ignoring Cuddy's advice, he walked out of the office and to the elevator, where he found a large amount of people standing around.

He bravely walked up to one short, brunette nurse who looked seemingly normal.

"What's going on?" Chase asked the nurse.

"What going on!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?" she was shouting now. "The elevator's broken and just fell and now I'll have to go upstairs to get back to my patients, but I just recovered from a broken leg and I can't go up the stairs!" she yelled quickly, and then took a deep, frustrated breath.

'_This woman's nuts,' _Chase though and then walked away from the nurse, who could be seen fuming from her spot.

"Brenda!" Chase called when he saw the nurse running the other direction. But a crack of thunder sounded through the entire hospital and Brenda didn't hear Chase. She kept running.

"Brenda!" Chase called again, louder this time, and Brenda stopped quickly and turned around. Chase ran to catch up to her.

"What going on?" he asked.

"Dr. Foreman was in the elevator, which just plunged to the basement."

Chase gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He was talking to Dr. Cuddy on the phone when it happened; he hasn't responded since the fall. ER doctors and nurses are down there right now."

Chase was awestruck.

"Sorry, Dr. Chase. I have to go."

Before Chase could nod, Brenda was off and running back in the other direction.

"Dr. Chase?" a voice from behind said.

Chase turned around to see Dr. Cuddy.

"Chase, what are you doing out here?"

"Dreaming, I hope," he replied.

"Come on, let's get back to my office," Cuddy insisted.

Chase shook his head. "Where's House?"

"He's stranded on the second floor," Cuddy explained. "Come on." She grabbed his shoulder. "Please?"

Chase looked at Cuddy, then nodded in defeat. "I can't help anyway. Cameron's gone and Foreman's assumed dead. Today's just one incredibly bad day."

"Chase, it's a bad day for all of us. Not just you."

Chase sighed and began following Cuddy, who still had a hand placed on his shoulder. They stopped suddenly when Cuddy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

… "What? That's impossible."… "I'll be down in two minutes," she said quickly and closed her phone.

"What was that about?" Chase asked as they continued their walk towards Cuddy's office.

"Nothing," Cuddy lied. "Just a patient."

"Dr. Cuddy, that's a lie. What's going on?"

"The nurses and doctors in the basement with the elevator…" she explained. "They said there's nobody down there. Not even a hint of blood."

--

House had been sitting in a sofa in front of the elevator for the past 30 minutes. After another 5, he was bored to death.

Trying to kill the boredom, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocked and crumpled it into a ball, then threw it at a woman who was walking by.

"Excuse me," the woman said. "I think you dropped this." She handed the ball back to House and walked away wearing a large smile.

'_Must've been her good deed for the day,'_ House thought.

He tightened the ball up and threw it again, this time hitting a middle-aged man. The man didn't stop; he just scowled in House's direction and kept walking.

Sighing, House stood up, limped over and picked up his paper ball from the floor. "Thanks," he said sarcastically in the man's direction, then limped back to his sofa and sat back down.

His next victim was a little boy with curly red hair. House crumpled the ball tighter again and threw it, hitting the innocent child right in the forehead.

"Hey!" the kid exclaimed, looking over at House.

House looked at the boy, a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone began to ring. House reached into his pocket to grab the phone, then felt something bounce off of his head. He looked up and saw the boy run away, laughing.

"Hello," House said into his phone.

"House – It's Cuddy. The elevator plunged to the basement. Foreman was still in it."

"Poor Foreman…" House said while he rolled his eyes.

"House! Listen to this, though. Brenda called me from the basement when she got down there. There's no blood, no Foreman either!"

"So Foreman was magically poofed away by David Blaine. That's not my problem."

"Come on, House," Cuddy insisted. "You must be somewhat intrigued."

"Um, nope. I'm quite busy up here."

"Doing what?"

"Paperwork," House replied.

Cuddy scoffed and closed her cell phone.

"This paperwork sure is fun," House said to himself as he picked up his paper ball from the floor.

--

Chase was back in Cuddy's office after she left to deal with the whole 'elevator' problem.

He was lying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, his mind also silent.

"Chase, get your lazy ass off the couch!"

Chase jumped off the couch, unaware of who had spoken.

"House? How did you get down here?" Chase asked.

"A physical therapist, real big guy, gave me a piggy-back ride down here," House replied grinning.

"What?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Don't worry about it, Wombat. I'm here, and that is all that matters."

"House," another voice said from the doorway. "You need to lose some weight if you ever plan on doing that again.

"Oh Jimmy, be a man, will ya?" House responded.

Wilson walked into the office and fell onto the couch. There was sweat visible on his forehead and he looked incredibly tired.

"You made Dr. Wilson carry you down here?" Chase asked, taking a seat next to Wilson.

"Yes, he did," Wilson replied for House.

House rolled his eyes. "Stop whining; I said thanks."

Wilson looked at House with an eyebrow raised. "Was that the slap on the butt and the 'Giddy up Jimmy!' or when you yelled 'How gay is this guy?' at the bottom of the stairwell?"

Chase laughed, and then held a straight face when Wilson looked at him.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Lightning flashed outside, and the lights came back on.

"Chase?" Wilson called.

"Wilson, you must be a bad omen or something. That's the second time today!" House quipped.

"Shut up, House. Where did Chase go?"

--

Cuddy was frustrated. Nothing today made any sense. She made her way to her office, and when she arrived she found House and Wilson sitting on her couch.

"Where's Chase?" she asked as she walked in towards her desk.

Wilson looked up at Cuddy. "We don't know. He disappeared exactly like Cameron did."

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. "What is going ON?" she asked aloud.

* * *

**The end! No, I'm just joking. Thought I'd leave some suspense here, since the last chapter came much sooner than I thought.**

* * *

_And now for the gripping conclusion of _"When the Thunder Rolls."

"I could tell you," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Cameron?" Wilson asked, and Cameron walked into the office, followed by Foreman and then Chase.

What the – What's going on?" Cuddy asked, flustered.

A man entered through the door of her office, followed my several cameramen.

"And you would be …" Cuddy trailed.

"My name is Ashton Kutcher, and you just got Punk'd!"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, then smiled, walked up to Ashton and slapped him in the face.

"Why you would ever do something this absurd in a hospital is beyond me," she explained.

"Dr. Cuddy," Cameron explained. "I've been watching this play out all day. Nobody died, no one was hurt; it was just a joke!"

"Hey Ashton," Cuddy called.

"Yeah?" Ashton replied hesitantly, still holding a hand to his burning red cheek.

"You just got Punk'd. By me."

Ashton and everyone in the room began laughing, and Cuddy walked up to Ashton and gave him a hug

Into the camera of one of the cameramen, Cuddy said, "My name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and I just got Punk'd."

* * *

FIN, June 28th, 2007, 1:55am

You guys hate me, don't you? I'm sorry for that ending. It just sounded funny last night (and it was!), so I figured I'd take the risk for my own humanity. It felt weird writing a regular chapter again, after having written a script for 26 days!

Right now, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, who kept reading this story even when the genre changed, and hopefully read through this chapter even though it was incredibly stupid. Those awesome people are: **Tara Brookswell, izzfrogger, smileysmell, Radon65, and LittleDragonfly23. **You guys rock my socks. To the people who review for this chapter that didn't reply for the other two chapters, you rock, too. :)

This was fun, but now I must say goodbye! I'll try and start a new story as soon as an idea pops into my head, but my cousin and I just started writing a novel, and my aunt wants to write a children's book with me, so we'll see what happens.

Thanks again, everyone! Later!

Queen of Blank ;)


End file.
